Love In The 21st Century
by Hollyleaf The Black Cat
Summary: Steve and Natasha have finally decided to give this whole couple thing a try and now they must deal with all the crazy things that come with dating in the 21st century. — Sequel to "Just Another Day In Paradise"
1. You've Got My Cellphone Number

**Author's Note: **Hello all, it's me again with the sequel to _Just Another Day in Paradise _called _Love in the 21st Century_! I'm so excited to be writing this sequel (the first sequel I've ever done) and I was so happy at all the positive reaction that _Just Another Day in Paradise _received. Like I said before this will follow Steve and Natasha during their dating and how they handle dating in the 21st century. Of course if you haven't read _Just Another Day in Paradise _then you probably should before reading this. Also you all should listen to the Neon Tree's song "Love in the 21st Century" because it gave me some inspiration and the title of this fic. Also want to say that I wrote this whole thing on my phone because I knew I needed to get this up for you guys. So happy late New Years! As always I'm sorry if anyone is too OOC. Here is Chapter 1: "You've Got My Cellphone Number." This chapter's title comes from "Cell Phone #" by Plain White T's.

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers has never been in a cellphone store before and doubted he would ever return. Tons of people were in the tiny space bustling around looking at the newest models, accessories, etc. while about a hundred more people sat on benches anxiously waiting for one of the three employees to call them up to fix whatever problem they came there with.<p>

"Come on, Cap," began Tony Stark as he pointed to a row of phone models against the wall. "Let's go get you a phone."

"Tony wait up! I-I'm really not liking the crowd," said Bruce Banner as he ran after Tony.

Steve sighed as he followed after them, pushing his way through all the people. _How did I end up here again_? That all had to do with his girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff, and the dinner they had about three nights ago.

It'd been about 6 weeks since the dance which meant it'd been 6 weeks since Steve and Natasha had started dating. Most of their dates had just consisted of them having dinner and working on something on his list. That's what that night was going to be.

Natasha had been on a mission for about two weeks to look into what they believed might be experimentation on orphans in Eastern Europe. She was just getting home that night and Steve was happy to have her back. He'd really be missing her and hadn't had anyway to get in touch with her.

She'd not been allowed to use the phone in her apartment as she was pretending to be an employee at a scientific research firm and they were afraid that the company might have been suspicious and be tracking the phone. She'd had her cellphone (Tony had made it to where all of the teams cellphones couldn't be hack into or tracked) but Steve didn't own any type of phone, cell or house, and Natasha certainly wouldn't pick up from a strange payphone number.

Steve didn't have a house phone because he wasn't ever really at his apartment much except for nights. He felt it would be pretty useless to pay a bill on something he didn't really get use out of. As for a cellphone, Steve didn't like cellphones. They had too many features and those buttons called apps and appeared frustrating enough to those who'd had them forever so Steve could only imagine how he would fair with one. Plus neither a cellphone nor a house phone were as nice as talking with someone face to face.

It certainly was very nice to talk to Natasha face to face when she walked through the door that night. When Steve heard the door open he quickly ran out of the kitchen and over to hug her as she dropped her bags on the floor. He picked her up in a big bear hug before setting her down and moving his arms around her waist. "Glad to be back?" he asked.

"So glad," she began as she put her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "I literally got off the plane and came straight over here."

"Is that why you still have the lab coat and glasses?" he asked.

"And these pain in the ass heels," she said. "How about I go shower and change while you finish dinner?"

He smiled. "Dinner's done."

She looked surprised. "Oh really? Well what are we having? I would hope you're treating me to a wonderful four course meal to welcome me back."

"How about burgers and crinkle fries?" he asked.

She titled her head back and forth before finally saying, "Well its not the meal I was expecting but considering I've been living off cold potatoes and strange meats and its taken be back to my childhood more than I wanted I think burgers sound good." She then kissed his cheek as she let him go to grab her bag and headed toward his bathroom.

So Steve went and prepared their burgers on paper plates as he listened to the shower run. He was surprised Natasha had come straight there. Sure, they'd had plans to meet but he had expected her to at least stop at her apartment before coming over. Maybe she had been missing him as much as he'd been missing her.

When she came into the kitchen she looked much more comfortable. She'd changed into a pair of black sweatpants, a black tee shirt, and she was drying her wet hair with one of his towels. "So what are we working on tonight?" she asked sitting down at the table.

"Uh, let me check." He pulled out his tiny notebook with his list. "Um, Clint suggested the movie Deliverance so maybe we can work on that. He gave me a DVD."

"I bet you can squeal like a pig," Natasha quoted.

Steve got confused. "What?"

Natasha shook her head. "It's a reference to the movie. Good movie, but it can get a little odd though." Natasha looked at the food in front of her. "Hey, how about we just go in your living room and eat while we watch?"

Steve paused for a moment. "Mom told me food was meant to eat at the table."

Natasha then went over and grabbed his arm and his plate. "Steve it's not the 1940s; its the 21st century. Come on."

So they went into his living room and she started up the movie then plopped down on the couch beside him to begin watching.

After they finished eating Natasha laid down against his chest and wrapped his arm around her. He could smell her freshly washed hair and didn't even mind that it was getting his shirt damp. Gosh he'd missed her so much.

She must have been thinking about the same thing because suddenly she said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said, "a lot."

"It was kind of weird not seeing you for two weeks or even hearing from you," she said, "I felt pretty lonely."

"Me too," he said.

They both paused a moment to watch as Ed and Bobby tried to get the injured Lewis up on a rock with his broken leg and started looking for Drew. Finally Natasha started talking again.

"Maybe you should get a cellphone. It'd be easier for us to keep in touch that way if one, or both, of us are on a mission or something."

Steve paused. It was true that a cellphone would help them keep in touch better but Steve still wasn't sure how much good a cellphone would do him if he couldn't work it. "Maybe but cellphones seem to be kind of confusing. I mean I've had a hard enough problem setting that DVD player up."

"You could always get a flip phone with the big letters," she said. "You know what people your age normally get."

"Haha funny," he began as he kissed her forehead. "I'll think about it ok. Now let's just finish this movie."

And that had been the end of that conversation. But for the next two days Steve could not stop thinking about it. He would think about how much he didn't think he'd like a cellphone but then he would also think about missing Natasha and how much they would be away on missions and how he'd love to keep in touch with her.

Finally he broke down and decided he'd at least go look for a cellphone. Considering he didn't really understand anything about them he decided to call the two guys he assumed knew a lot about technology: Tony and Bruce.

Tony was excited to help Cap 'catch up to this century' and told him he's get him the coolest phone money could buy. Bruce told Steve that he didn't actually own a phone, the sudden ringing would sometimes startle him, his heart rate would go up, and he'd start hulking out. But he did say they he'd come to help keep Tony away from the expensive, confusing phones and help Steve pick out one he could actually use.

And that's what lead to the current moment. When Steve caught up to then Tony was holding a watch not a phone but a watch. "Found the perfect thing for ya, Cap. It's an Apple Watch Edition, 18 karat gold, a phone and a stylish timepiece. Come on how cool is this?"

Steve stared at the watch and just blinked. He thought cellphones were weird enough and now they could be put into watches?

Bruce noticed Steve's confusion. "Tony, Cap won't be able to use that. He needs something with good technology but easy to use."

So the hunt continued and by the end of it Steve was having a headache. All this talk about 3g, 4g, 32 gigs, 16 gigs, contacts, upgrades, data, cameras, Apple, Android, cases, etc., was driving Steve insane. If it wasn't for Natasha he'd probably left the store the moment he came in.

In the end Bruce helped Steve find a sturdy flip phone with a good battery life and big letters, much to Tony's disapproval that it was too lame.

When they got into car, Steve was still looking over his phone, trying to learn all the functions. "Can I call Natasha? I want to surprise her."

"If she'll pick up for you," said Tony, "She'll probably be a little wary of a number she doesn't know."

"I'll still try," said Steve, "Can you give me her number?"

So Tony gave Steve the number and he called.

No answer.

"Maybe if you keep trying she'll just get mad and answer," said Tony.

So Steve kept calling, three more times. On the fourth try she picked up, frustrated. "Look whoever this is you obviously have the wrong number because-"

"Hello Natasha," began Steve, cutting her off.

"Steve?" she said, confused. "Wait whose phone are you on?"

"Mine. I got one so we could keep in touch," he said, "So maybe I wouldn't miss you as much."

"Aren't you a sweetheart," she said in a playful voice. "Hey how about I come over tonight and help you put some contacts in your phone and stuff. I'll bring a pizza and we can work on something else on your list."

Steve pulled out his list, looked at it, and said, "Tony suggested the Godfather movies a few weeks ago."

"Good choice!" shouted Tony.

Natasha must have heard him and laughed, "He's right. Good choice. Ok I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye," said Steve and he smiled. He had to admit that it was nice to talk to her on this phone.

Later that night Natasha showed up at Steve's door with two pizzas and a twelve pack of Pepsi in hand. "Well if it isn't the man who finally caught up to the present."

"Hey," he said as he took the pizzas and Pepsi and kissed her cheek.

"So," she said as they went into the kitchen "can I see it?"

"Sure," he said, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"A flip phone with big letters," she said smiling.

"Best for people my age," he said.

She laughed. "Do you have any contacts in it yet?" she asked.

"Only you for now," he said.

"Well I'll help you put some more in. Certainly all of the team. For now though let's fix your background."

"Fix it? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hang on," she said as she pulled out her phone, tapped around on it, then took his phone and tapped around on it. He wondered what she was doing.

"There," she said and held out his phone to him.

He took it from her and that when he noticed the background of his phone was different. It was a picture of him and Natasha from the dance, him in his uniform, her in that red tea dress. His arm was around her shoulder as they both smiled at the camera.

Steve smiled at the phone then at Natasha who grinned at him from over her can of Pepsi.

"Thanks Nat," he said.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now 'leave the gun, take the cannoli' and lets go get these movies started." She quickly hopped up, grabbed a box of pizza, and headed to the living room.

Steve looked down at his phone and that picture again until a little box popped up saying he had a new message. He pressed ok to open it and noticed it was from Natasha. It read: _Left my Pepsi on the table. Bring it._

Steve shouted out to his living room. "Are you going to do this even we're face to face?"

His phone dinged again. Another message: _Just until I know you can get the hang of texting for when I'm away. Now reply to this._

Steve couldn't help but sigh and smile at the same time. He decided just to do as she said. But when he looked at the phone he just saw the numbers and the tiny letters above them. How was he going to get to 'ok'?

As if she was a mind reader she shouted out, "Keep pressing the button til you get to the letter you want."

About that time Natasha's phone buzzed. She looked at Steve's message: _Nk_

Well...he'd get the hang of it.

* * *

><p>So here everything starts. Now let me explain that this story is almost more like a collection of one shots than like a classic chapter fic except that they are all connected but the overall plot doesn't really have any conflict or anything; it's just Steve and Natasha's adventures in dating. Sorry that I didn't get this up before New Years like I planned but I was close enough. I don't start school until the 20th so maybe I can get the next chapter up by then. In the next chapter, Steve and Natasha attend a couples Halloween party (why am I writing about Halloween in January, well this takes place after <em>Just Another Day In Paradise<em> which starts in early August and ends in early Sept. so this starts like a week before Halloween). Anyway I really hope you all enjoy this story. Don't forget to follow to keep up with updates. As always reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! See y'all next chapter! ;D


	2. My Thoughts Told Me Inside A Dream

**Author's Note: **So I just realized that the Oscars are going to be on my birthday. It'll be the coolest birthday/movie awards party ever. Anyway, back to the story. In this chapter I want you all to know that there are some parts in Russian but their are translation notes at the bottom. Sorry that you'll have to scroll down. **THANK YOU TO AGNESSA13 FOR THE RUSSIAN TRANSLATIONS!** I really appreciated it. As always I'm sorry if anyone is too OOC. Here is Chapter 2: "My Thoughts Told Me Inside A Dream." This chapter's title comes from "Blackbird Smile" by Nightmare and the Cat.

* * *

><p>It had started off as just another day training in the gym. Natasha had been waiting for Clint to come train with her and was doing some gymnastics as she did. Steve had just helped rescue some hostages in a office building from some terrorists the night before and had been too tired to come with her that morning. That's when she called Clint and asked if he wanted to train with her.<p>

She hadn't really seen much of her friend since the vacation at the beach, except for a few chance visits in the gym. He and his girlfriend, Bobbi Morse, had just recently moved from the West Coast to New York City and had been preparing their house so a day to just hang out hadn't really been in Clint's schedule. That's probably part of the reason why he so enthusiastically accepted her offer to train.

"Hey, Nat!" came the shout from doorway of the gym.

Natasha turned around and saw Clint approaching her. "Hey," she said. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Clint just laughed as walked to his side of the mat. "You really think you can beat me?"

Natasha grinned as she walked to her side. "I have before and besides I've been training while you've been spending every moment with your girlfriend."

The two of them began their mock fight while they continued their conversation.

"Jealous?" he teased as he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Not at all," she said as she broke free and then tried to kick him in the head.

"How's your boyfriend?" he asked as he jumped back from her.

"Wonderful," she said as she ran at him trying to punch him as he blocked it with his arm. "Your girlfriend?"

"She's ok. Trying to adjust to New York." he said as he tried to grab her wrists.

"Well, it is a bit of a change, certainly in weather," said Natasha as twisted around him and wrapped him in a headlock with one arm and held his arm behind his back with her other. "Are you two going to have a house warming anytime soon?"

She kneed him in the back of his knee to get him to fall to the ground. Just when she though she'd won, he twisted out of it and pinned her to the ground, holding her arms down with his hands as he sat on her legs. They hadn't been in this sort of position since Budapest though a mock fight wasn't the reason for it then.

"Actually," began Clint, "we're going to have a Halloween party as a house warming party tomorrow. You and Cap are invited."

"What?" asked Natasha as Clint got off her and helped her up.

"We're having a Halloween/house warming party tomorrow," repeated Clint, "and I was supposed to invite you and Cap. It starts at 5 by the way."

They headed over to the bench to take a break. "Who has a Halloween/house warming party combo?" asked Natasha, pulling her water out of her bag.

"Bobbi thought it'd be a good way to kill two birds with one stone. Everyone gets to hang out for Halloween and see our nice new house," he said.

Natasha shook her head in an 'I see' sort of way as she chugged her water. When she put it down she asked, "Do we need to bring gifts?"

Clint shrugged. "Not really. We have most everything...actually a microwave would be nice. I broke ours when moving and Bobbi's pretty pissed about it. She loves popcorn more than anything and can't make it without a microwave."

"Ok well I guess I can do that," she said.

"Thanks," said Clint as he started gathering his things. "Well I'm hitting the showers. I've got to pick up some decorations for the party today. Bobbi wants to be set up tonight so we can just get the food in the morning and then be ready."

"See ya," said Natasha.

"See ya! Hope you'll be at the party," he said.

Now Natasha sat alone on the bench, finishing her water as she stared up at the ceiling, sighing.

She wanted to be there for Clint's house warming but the only problem was Natasha hated Halloween. The KGB had made her wear enough costumes in her life to make up for a thousand Halloweens. Not to mention the fact that there were masks she was still wearing to hide anything about her life wearing those costumes that she didn't want to wear any more of either.

Sure some people said they loved it because for at least one night you could be something that you weren't. Natasha would like at least one night where she could totally be herself. Watching people parade around in costumes, thinking about how cool it would be if they really were a vampire or a nurse or a superhero, almost made her sick. She would've given just about anything to have had a normal childhood, grow up to be a normal office worker, grow old with some normal man.

Of course if she hadn't be through all she had she wouldn't have all the good things she currently had in life either. She wouldn't be friends with Clint or the rest of the Avengers. She wouldn't be as talented as she was at athletics, speaking, and many other things. She probably wouldn't have ever come to the US and most importantly she wouldn't have met Steve.

Thinking of Steve made her decide to call him. After a couple of rings, he picked up. "You woke me up," were the first, groggy words out of his mouth.

"Sorry," said Natasha as she picked up her stuff to head to the showers. She'd totally forgotten that he'd probably be asleep.

"No it's ok," he said with a yawn, "I'm still getting used to this phone and the sudden ringing startled me a little but I probably need to start getting up. It's 9 am."

"Yeah but you were at that hostage situation until about 6 this morning," she said.

"Three hours is enough for me," he said, "I'm a super soldier remember."

"Well no matter how 'super' you are I don't think I know anyone who can survive on three hours of sleep, especially after having a fight with a gunman in an office building," she said.

"Well I'm just different like that I guess," he said, "So what are you up to?"

"I'm at the gym about to shower."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Are you thinking about me showering now?" she teased.

"What?! N-no," he said. Natasha could just picture him, blushing.

"...You know if you want, since you have a cellphone now, I could send you some...pictures," she said, seductively.

"Of what?" he asked, confused.

Natasha sighed. Steve was so clueless sometimes. "Nothing," she began, "So, do you want to meet up and get some shawarma for lunch? Say around 1?"

"Sounds good," he said, "I'll see you there."

"Ok and get some more sleep before then," she said.

He just laughed. "I will. Bye." And the two of them hung up and Natasha processed into the showers.

After she'd showered and was getting dressed again she looked at the scar on her abdomen from the Winter Soldier and sighed. Her scars were just another part of her she had to hide with one of her many masks. Steve hadn't asked about them since vacation and Natasha certainly wasn't going to talk about it if i wasn't brought up. But seeing it made her think about how she was still wearing a mask even around Steve, who she wanted more than anything to be totally herself around. But some parts of herself were better left hidden. Maybe that was another reason people liked Halloween so much. It was one day when you could hide yourself.

Whether you were changing yourself or hiding yourself, Halloween was the night to do it unless you were a spy like Natasha in which case you did a little of both everyday. Yeah, maybe that's why Natasha didn't like Halloween: because ultimately her life was like one big Halloween. _Maybe I should just mail Clint a new microwave._ She thought as she left the gym.

Eventually 1 o'clock came around and Steve met Natasha at the shawarma restaurant. She'd went there right after the gym and had been reading an original Russian version of Crime and Punishment at a back table.

"Hey," he said as he came up and kissed her on the cheek before taking his seat in front of her.

"Hey," she said. "Did you get some more sleep?"

"Yeah. I just got up about 30 minutes ago. Enough time to shower, dress, and head over here. What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked at her book and held it up. "Reading Dostoyevsky's class Crime and Punishment in Russian. Since I'm not constantly speaking it I like to read books in Russian so I don't get rusty."

"I see," he said. "Do you not have anyone you know who you could have some conversations in Russian with?"

"Pochemu? Ty predlagayech izuchat' russkiy yazyk?" she asked with a grin.

He stared at her confused. "What?"

"I said 'Why? Are you offering to learn Russian?" she said.

He laughed. "Sorry but you can't teach a old dog new tricks."

She just laughed. "Alright, we'll I guess until someone around here learns I'll stick to Crime and Punishment."

About that time the waiter came over to them. "Hey! It's the superheros! Captain America! Black Widow! So glad to have you back! What're you having today? It's on the house!"

"Thanks, Emir. We'll just have two shawarma plates," said Natasha.

"Alright I'll go get it ready," he said and left.

"So back to you," began Steve, "Do you ever miss Russia?"

"Oh yes Steve I miss communism, poverty, freezing cold," said Natasha, "tons of other things that sucked about it. I miss them all."

"Ok obviously you don't miss all that but don't you miss it a little? It was you're home," he said, "I mean-"

She cut him off, tired of talking herself. "I forgot to tell you that Clint and Bobbi invited us to a Halloween party!"

He blinked at her, surprised at her sudden outburst, trying to figure out what to say. "Uh, wait, what?" he asked.

"Clint and Bobbi invited us to a Halloween party that is also a housewarming party. It's on tomorrow at 5." she said.

"That sounds fun," began Steve, "I always liked Halloween as a kid."

"You did?" asked Natasha, surprised.

Steve shook his head. "Yep. Me and Bucky would almost always dress as soldiers and Dad would take us around to get candy. Bucky's mom would sew our costumes because Mama was usually too sick but she would sometimes make us a pumpkin pie to make up for it and we'd eat pie and candy at my house until it got late and Bucky needed to go home." He smiled as visions of the past went through his mind. Visions of a time when Bucky wasn't a killer on the run, when Steve was a scrawny little kid who could only dream of being a soldier, when his parents were still alive. "It was always really fun."

About that time Emir came back with their shawarma. "Two of the freshest plates of shawarma for the heroes!" he said, as he laid the plates in front of them.

"Thank you," they both said simultaneously.

After taking a bite and enjoying the first taste of warm, delicious shawarma, they continued their conversation.

"So what are you going to go as?" asked Steve.

"I'm not going," said Natasha.

"Why not?" asked Steve, surprised.

Natasha shrugged. "I'm not really into Halloween. I mean I want to be there for Clint and Bobbi's housewarming but I don't do the whole Halloween thing."

Natasha expected him to ask her why but he just shook his head and ate another bite of his shawarma. "Ok then. So what do you want to do then?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I don't want you to feel left out," he said, "so I want to spend Halloween with you. We can do whatever you want tomorrow."

Natasha smiled. She was glad that Steve cared so much about her feelings and wanting her to be included. "Steve, it's fine. If I wanted to go I would and I don't feel left out or anything. It's sweet you want to spend Halloween with me but you should go to the party. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she said before taking another bite.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon, about 4 pm on Halloween, Natasha was lounging around in her apartment, continuing her reading of Crime and Punishment when she heard a knock on her door. Before she opened it she had a pretty good idea who it was. "Hey Steve," she said when she opened it.

"Hey, Nat," he said, standing in the doorway in his costume. He was dressed as any WWII soldier would've dressed for combat. He had a fake gun around his shoulder and he was just holding his helmet.

"Heading to the party I assume?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well you look nice," she began, "Though why am I not surprised you chose a soldier costume? But is that even really a 'costume' for you?"

He laughed. "Surprisingly yes. I never actually wore a real uniform for combat like this. And I always think that the costume you chose to wear says something about you, like there is a part of you in it. That's why I'll always stick to a soldier costume."

"I see," said Natasha, "...So why are you here, Steve?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh, I'd thought I'd give it one last try to talk you into coming."

Natasha smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Steve it's sweet that you care about including me but again I'm good. I've got Rodion Raskolnikov to keep me company tonight."

"Should I be jealous?" he joked.

She giggled. "Maybe. Because if the night goes as I plan he'll more than likely end up on my chest while I sleep."

"Well I may just have to have a few words with him," he said, "But Natasha really you should come. It'll make Halloween more fun. And who knows, maybe you'll start liking it more if you do something fun with all your friends."

**"**Maybe," she said.

"But you still don't want to come do you?" he said.

"Sorry but no," she said.

"Alright," he said in defeat as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya," she said as she closed the door.

She headed back over to the couch and began her reading again. The room was really quiet and after a while Natasha fell asleep.

_"__Miz. Natasha...__Miz. Natasha..." said a voice._

_Natasha opened her eyes and saw a figure of a little girl standing in front of her. The little girl looked familiar. She noticed blood dripping from the girl's side and that's when she finally realized who the girl was._

_"Irina..." whispered Natasha._

_"__Miz. Natasha, pochemu vy odety kak uchitel' yesli vy shpion?_ _(1)," asked Irina Drakov._

_Natasha looked down at her clothes and noticed she was wearing the teacher outfit from the day she killed Irina. She even had the bandages on her hands from where she fell on the sidewalk.  
><em>

_"What..." said Natasha, confused._

_"__Nu, yesli eto ne moy prekrasnyy russkiy feyyerverk (2)," said another voice from behind her._

_Natasha quickly jerked around and saw Alexi Shostakov standing their grinning at her._

_"Alexi..." she whispered._

_He took a step toward her. "__Pochemu by nam ne priobresti, eto malen'koe plat'ye, Natasha? (3)"  
><em>

_Natasha looked down again and noticed she was in a black cocktail dress, the same one she'd worn on the night she killed the CIA agent and Shostakov attacked her._

_Before Natasha even had time to think about what was happening shouts of "Help me! Help me! Help me!" came from her left._

_She turned toward them and saw some of the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents from the hospital she'd burned down. Most of them were still on fire._

_"Medsestra, pozhaluysta pomogite nam! (4)" shouted one._

_One of them crawled to her and grabbed the bottom of the nurse's uniform she was now wearing. It's what she wore to sneak into the hospital._

_She quickly pulled away and then turned to the right where she saw tons of different people looking at her, some civilians, some villains, some other agents she worked with. Suddenly she saw Emir from the shawarma restaurant walk up. "Hey it's the superhero! It's the Black Widow!"_

_That's when Natasha changed into her Black Widow suit. She was getting so confused and scared about what was happening that she quickly took off running even though it was nothing but darkness and she didn't have a clue were to run to._

_Suddenly she hear a small voice whisper, "Kto ty? (5)"_

_Natasha slowly came to a stop as she came face to face with a figure that appeared in front of her. It was her, a 5 or 6 year old her. She had long, matted red hair, dirt caked on her face, and was wearing a ragged clothing. "__Ty... eto ya (6)?"_

_Natasha fell to her knees and stared at her young self. "Da...ya __eto ty (7)."_

_"__Ty ne ya. Ty prosto nosish mascu (8)," said the young Natasha. That's when she reached over and took a mask off of Natasha's face. As Natasha stared at the mask in her younger self's hand all she could think was what was happening? Why was it happening?_

_"__Ty kak marionetka. Ludi mogut izmenit' tvoi kostumy i narisovat' tebe novoye litso, i zastavlyat' teby delat' chto-to kak im zablagorassuditsya (9)," said the younger Natasha, "__Marionetka moget sgnit', ty znayech. Vot to, chto ty sdelala: sgnila. Nikto ne propustit nastoyashchiu tebya potomu chto net nikakoy real'noy tebya. Na samom dele tebya prosto ne dolzhno byt' vovse, real'noy ili poddel'noy (10)."_

_That's when suddenly a gun appeared in the hand of her younger self. "Proshchay, Natasha. Proshchay (11)." And she fired the gun._

_Natasha probably had enough time to dodge before the bullet hit her yet she was frozen to the ground. She closed her eyes and decided to just accept it. Her younger self wasn't wrong. She was just a puppet...and sometimes you just had to throw a puppet away._

_Just as the bullet was coming toward her, she was suddenly enveloped by something. She heard the bullet clank against something metal and fall to the ground._

_"Natasha?" asked the voice above her._

_Natasha opened her eyes and saw Steve hovering over her. He was dressed in his Captain America uniform holding his shield around them. _

_"Steve..." she whispered as he helped her up._

_He was grinning at her. "I thought you said you didn't want to celebrate Halloween. But you do look good in your costume."_

_Natasha looked down and noticed she was in a ballet outfit. The Swan Queen from Swan Lake to be exact. Natasha was surprised. When she was a child she always said she wanted to be a ballerina and perform in Swan Lake. Of course that was when she was young, before her parents deaths, before she was taken by the KGB._

_"It's like I said Nat, your costume says something about you," he said._

_"Then wouldn't the Black Swan be more appropriate?" she asked._

_"No," he began, "Because the Natasha I know is good. She's the white swan."_

_"But Steve you don't know all about me," she said._

_"And I don't want to until you offer to tell me. But Natasha the past doesn't matter to me. I know who Natasha Romanoff is now. And I love her."_

_That's when suddenly the rest of the team appeared. Clint, Tony, Bruce, Thor, Pepper, Maria, Fury, Sam, Sharon, Coulson, Bobbi.  
><em>

_"We all love you Natasha. You aren't some puppet to throw away to us. And no matter what happens we are going to keep loving you. We're your friends, Natasha. You can open up to us. You can always just be you around us. No masks, no costumes that aren't you," said Steve._

_Natasha smiled as she felt like she was about to cry..._

And that's when Natasha woke up. She noticed her book laying on her chest and looked around the room just to make sure she wasn't in a dream again. She closed her book and then grabbed her phone to look at the time. It was only 5. She'd only taken an hour-long nap but that dream certainly made it seem longer.

Natasha sat there a minute thinking about the strange dream. "No more reading Russian before sleeping," she said. She thought for a moment about Irina, Alexi, the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, and her younger self. But then she thought about Steve and all her friends. Steve had protected her and he and the rest of her friends had all been there to show they cared about her. Even if it was a dream it made Natasha happy.

She looked at the door and wondered for a moment if Steve was right. Maybe she could make Halloween more fun by being with everyone she knew cared about her. Maybe she should go to the party...but just what was she going to go as?

XXXXXXXXXX

When Natasha finally arrived at Clint's house it was 7 and Bobbi answered the door. She was dressed in 16th century clothing but Natasha couldn't figure out her costume exactly. "Hello Natasha! Wow you look so pretty!" she said, "Were did you get that outfit?"

Natasha looked down at her costume: the Swan Queen ballerina outfit from Swan Lake. "I know someone who works with the Moscow ballet that is currently doing costume design on Broadway."

"Well it looks great. Very fitting on you," began Bobbi. "Anyway come in! The party's already going but I'm sure you knew that. And what do you have there?"

Natasha looked at the box in her arm. "A new microwave for you two."

"Thank you," said Bobbi. "Clint! Clint! I'll have him come and take it to the kitchen. But thank you so much. Just between us I haven't let Clint have sex since he broke it. He'll owe you big time."

"Oh he already does for so much," said Natasha.

"What is it, honey?" asked Clint as he came toward them. She noticed that he was dressed in a Robin Hood costume which would only make sense that Bobbi was Maid Marian. He stopped when he noticed Natasha. "Hey Nat. Glad you could make it. You look great by the way."

"Thanks. I'm glad I could make it too," she said. She then held the microwave out to him. "A little housewarming gift."

He excitedly took it from her. "Thank you!" he said as he gave her a one armed hug. "I might finally have sex again tonight!"

"More than I needed to know but you're welcome, Clint," she began, "So, uh, where is Steve?"

Clint pointed toward the living room. "The last I saw he was in there talking to Fury about something."

"Ok," she said, "Well I'll see you two later."

So Natasha headed into the living room. It was decked out in Halloween decorations of pumpkins, skeletons, ghosts, black cats, etc. There was a big table of finger foods and punches and alcohol by the back wall and standing beside it were Steve, Fury (dressed as Jules from Pulp Fiction), Maria (dressed as Mia Wallace from Pulp Fiction), Tony (dressed as Hugh Hefner), Bruce (dressed as Einstein), and Sam (dressed as the red Angry Bird). Steve and Fury were talking as the others watched. Natasha started toward them and could hear their conversation.

"What do you mean you haven't ever seen a Tarantino movie? Those are the best movies ever made. You know what, get that little black book of yours out and put Pulp Fiction, Jackie Brown, both Kill Bills-" said Fury.

"Just put 'All Tarantino Movies' on your list, Cap," said Maria.

"All right," said Steve as he pulled out this little book to write in.

About that time, while Steve was focused on his book, Natasha approached the group and everyone turned to look at her.

"Well look who's here," said Tony.

Steve looked up from his book and stared at her surprised. "Natasha..."

"You look really pretty, Natasha," said Bruce and everyone agreed.

"Thanks," said Natasha.

"Hey everybody!" shouted Clint. "We're about to have an apple bobbing contest! Anyone who wants to play come onto the back porch!"

"Alright some competition!" shouted Tony as he and the rest of group headed toward the back porch. Steve and Natasha were the only ones left there.

"You came," said Steve as he walked up to her.

She just shrugged. "I had nothing better to do."

"Your Russian man wasn't good company?" he asked.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not as good as you."

There was silence for a moment before he spoke. "You're beautiful, Natasha. Though I never really took you for the ballerina type."

"Well," She paused. She thought back to her dream. Steve had said that everyone loved her and that she could open up to them. Even if it was a dream, she wanted to believe that Steve would really say those same things. She felt like Steve was someone she could open up to and maybe it was time to start, just little by little, until she worked up nerve to tell him about her past, about her scars, about some of the people that still haunted her today. But for now she would start with just telling him some of the little things.

"Well, Steve, I haven't ever told anyone this but my dream was to be a ballerina with the Moscow ballet just like yours was to be a soldier. Like you said our costumes say something about us," she said.

He smiled at her. He was glad that she shared that with him. Maybe she'd finally start taking down some of her walls around him, even if it was just a little at a time. "I love you, Natasha."

"Ya l'ubl'u teby," she said as she kissed his cheek. "That's Russian for 'I love you too.'"

"Now," she said as she let him go. "How about we go watch an apple bobbing contest?"

"Ok," he said as she took his hand and they headed out to the back porch.

* * *

><p>So maybe Natasha and Steve are getting to a point in their relationship where Natasha can trust him enough to tell him some about herself. It's nice to see it grow a little bit in this chapter. And we get another look at Natasha and how the past still haunts her. Maybe one day Steve can help those nightmares go away. But not in the next chapter. In the next chapter a woman moves into the apartment next to Steve and while Steve's just trying to be a good neighbor this other woman may not have those same intentions in mind which leads to some jealously from Natasha, a stakeout, and more appearances from Sam and Sharon! I start school back in 5 days (;_; I don't want to think about it) so I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it will be up within the month. Anyway, as always reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! See y'all next chapter!<p>

Thank you to Lawlady562, kirzty990, and the 1 guest for the reviews and constructive criticism! Also thanks to all who followed and favorited.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

1: Ms. Natasha, why are you dressed as a teacher if you are a spy?

2: Well if it isn't my beautiful Russian firecracker.

3: Why don't we get that little dress off, Natasha?

4: Nurse, please help us!

5: Who are you?

6: Are you...me?

7: Yes...I'm you.

8: You are not me. You are just wearing a mask.

9: You are like a puppet. People can change your costumes and paint a new face on you and make you do as they please.

10: Puppets can rot away, you know. That's what you've done: rotted away. No one will miss the real you because there is no real you anymore. In fact there should just be no you at all.

11: Goodbye Natasha, goodbye.


	3. Nah, Nah, Honey I'm Good

**Author's Note: **So I'm back in school now so I'm sorry that updates are slow. When you have history essays to write and British literature to read and calculus problems that are all like 100 parts long due every other day it's hard to find time to write. But I made some time and thus finished this chapter. Also what about Chris Evans and Chris Pratt's Super Bowl bet? I thought that was super cool of them, especially that they decided to visit both children's hospitals. Like everyone in the MCU just seem like genuinely great people! As always I'm sorry if anyone is too OOC. Here is Chapter 3: "Nah, Nah, Honey, I'm Good." This chapter's title comes from "Honey, I'm Good" by Andy Grammer.

* * *

><p>Steve was raised a gentleman so when he was in the laundry room of his apartments and saw a woman who was trying to juggle two baskets to carry upstairs he didn't think twice about helping her though he didn't realize at the time all the trouble it would lead to later.<p>

"Excuse me, ma'am. Let me help you with that," said Steve as he walked over to her and grabbed one of the laundry baskets slipping out of her arms.

"Thank you," said the woman as she turned to Steve. She had long black hair and was wearing a white v-neck tee and black skinny jeans. The moment she saw him a flirtatious look came in her eyes. "And who might you be? I don't think I've seen you around and I'm **sure** I'd remember you."

"Steve Rogers, ma'am," he said while offering out his hand. "I live on the 5th floor."

"Really? I live on the 5th floor too," she said she shook it. She grabbed her other basket and they started heading up the stairs. "I wonder why I haven't meet you before."

"I work a lot," said Steve, "So I haven't really had time to meet most of my neighbors."

"Hmmm," said the woman, "Have you lived in New York long?"

Steve thought about. "Well I born and raised here but I moved away for a while. Now I'm back, been back for a few months."

"Well," began the woman, "I've only been here for about 2 months and I haven't really had a lot of time to explore the city. Maybe one day we could go out for coffee and you can tell me where some of the best locations to visit around town are."

By now they were arriving on the 5th floor. "That sounds nice," said Steve. Steve remembered that he knew all his neighbors as a child and was actually close to most of them. Sometimes, after his father died, when his mother was sick enough to be in the hospital it were those neighbors who would bring him dinner and clothes when he stayed with her. They would also watch him if his mother ever had to go out and when his mother died and Steve lived alone they would still watch out for him and invite him for suppers and make sure he never felt lonely. They were good neighbors and really Steve didn't feel like he was a good neighbor.

Sure, he was gone on missions a lot and yes people didn't really expect you to be real neighborly anymore because most people didn't want to be bothered. But Steve felt bad that there were some neighbors that he hadn't ever said hello to or anything. Heck he couldn't really remember any of his neighbors from his apartment in D.C. except Sharon.

"Then maybe we can try for some day later this week," said the woman as they arrived in front of her door.

"Ok," said Steve.

"Well," began the woman, "thank you for helping me carry my laundry up here. Knowing that there's a strong man up here I may be calling on you to help me more."

"I'm always glad to help a neighbor," said Steve.

"Well I'll remember that, uh, Steve was it?" she said.

Steve shook his head. "Yep and, uh, I don't think I got your name.

"Alexandria Lowe," she said.

"Well then Miss Lowe I hope to see you around," he said as he handed her other basket.

"Me too," she said with a grin as she entered her room.

Steve turned to go back to his room when he saw Sharon Carter standing in front of his door. After Peggy passed, and after she got approval from the CIA, Sharon moved to New York, coincidentally into the same apartment building that Steve lived in on the floor just below him. She worked way more than even he did so the most they ever saw each other was on the stairs or getting their mail at the same time. He wondered what she was up there for.

"Hey Sharon," said Steve as he walked towards her.

"Hey Steve," she said.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if Natasha might be up here but I guess she's not," said Sharon.

"No," began Steve, "She's at ballet class." After Halloween, Natasha started taking ballet classes. She already had the skills and a little bit of knowledge so she was now in an expert level class that was preparing to do Swan Lake and Natasha was working really hard to be the swan so the rehearsing had been taking up a lot of her time.

"Oh well that's ok then," she said.

"Can I ask why you wanted to see her?" he asked.

"Oh well I just wanted to ask if she'd come to the shooting range with me. There is so much testosterone in there that I'd like to be around someone who won't cat call me," she said.

"Oh well if you want to get in touch with her I've got her phone number," said Steve as he pulled out his cellphone.

"You got a cellphone?" she said. "Well look who's finally catching up to the times."

Steve smiled. "Yep. Now just let me find it..." He trailed off as he looked for her number but suddenly Alexandra appeared by them.

"Steve! Sorry but I almost forgot to give you my number! Here you go," she said as she slipped a post-it in his shirt pocket. "Just so you can get in touch with me. You know for whatever." She gave him a wink but then she noticed Sharon and her look soured. "Oh is this your girlfriend?" she asked.

Sharon and Steve looked at each and almost felt like laughing. They were both probably thinking about that awkward date that they'd spent talking about Peggy the whole time. "No," began Sharon, "I'm just a friend and a neighbor. I live on the fourth floor. Sharon Carter." Sharon stuck out her hand but Alexandria just looked at it and then went back to talking to Steve.

"Anyway Steve just text me when you want to get together and I'll check my schedule," she said as she started walking back to her room. "Bye!" She blew him a kiss and headed into her room.

As Steve resumed looking for Natasha's number, Sharon gave Alexandria's door a look. "Well she seems peachy, doesn't she? Who the hell was that?"

"My neighbor," said Steve. "I meet her in the laundry room today and we're going to go out for coffee one day."

"Like a date?" asked Sharon.

"No," said Steve, "Just like neighbors. Of course it wouldn't be a date, Sharon. I've got my girl." He smiled thinking of Natasha.

Sharon still had a frowning look on her face. Sure she trusted Steve to never cheat on Natasha, his morals wouldn't allow it but she didn't like, and didn't trust, this Alexandria. But for now she would just let it go. Steve was a big boy and he could handle himself. "So speaking of your girl what's her number?" asked Sharon.

"Oh right!" said Steve as he pulled up the number.

XXXXXXXXXX

Natasha was excited to get to go the shooting range that day. It'd been about 2 days since Sharon had called her up asking to come with her. Natasha'd been spending a lot of time at ballet class, trying to perfect her dancing so that she'd be selected to play The Swan Queen, which also included playing the Black Swan. It was very demanding but it looked like it was going to pay off. Her instructor told her that she was probably the best dancer in the class and was probably the first choice for the Swan Queen.

As good as all that was though Natasha felt she was getting behind in training so when Sharon texted her asking to come to the shooting range with her she happily said yes.

"Hey Natasha! Over here!" shouted Sharon as she waved.

"Hi Sharon," said Natasha.

"Hey thanks for coming with me Natasha. It's nice to have another girl in here," said Sharon.

"You bet it is Carter," said a man who walked up from behind Sharon. He had a group of two other men behind him. "Who's your friend?" He flashed Natasha a grin.

"Well, Thompson, if you want to know her name is Go, last name Away," said Sharon.

"Hilarius, Carter," he said, sarcastically. Then he turned to Natasha, "What's your name darling?"

"Natasha," she said.

"Well Natasha, how would you like to go in the backroom and I can show you my 'gun'," said Thompson.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Thompson," said Sharon, "No one with half a brain would want to have sex with you. Besides Natasha has a boyfriend."

"Oh so she's got a boyfriend? Well I'm sure he won't mind if you just use your mouth or something. I mean is it really cheating then?" he asked.

"You're a sicko, Thompson," said Sharon.

"Fuck off Carter and just let her answer me," he said.

Natasha just gave him a grin. "Well to answer your question..."

Suddenly Natasha's foot met Thompson's face and not a minute later a bloody-nosed Thompson ran out of the building mumbling "Fucking bitches" under his breath at the two of them.

Sharon couldn't help but laugh. "Ok that was pretty good Natasha."

"Well that sexist asshole deserved it," said Natasha, "I can see why you didn't want to come alone."

"Yeah really. Aunt Peggy told me about some of the sexist pigs she dealt with but I thought we'd progressed some. I think men have just gotten worse," said Sharon.

Natasha shook her head. "True. No good men anymore."

"Well, we know a few exceptions. Think about Steve," said Sharon.

"Well I don't know if you could call Steve can exception because he was raised in the past but he is a good," said Natasha, thinking about her boyfriend.

"Yeah Steve is really good. He has good morals so that why I knew I shouldn't worry about him going out for coffee with that girl on his floor," said Sharon.

Natasha's ears perked up. "What girl on his floor?"

Sharon shrugged. "Some girl. I didn't ever get her name. She lived down the hall from Steve and let me be blunt but she was a bit of a bitch. Apparently they're going out for coffee one day. Steve said he's just trying to be neighborly, which I believe, but by the way she looks at him makes me thinks she's wanting to be extra 'neighborly'."

Natasha thought for a moment. Yesterday, Steve had told her that he was going out for coffee with a neighbor at the cafe down down the road from his apartment. This must have been what he'd been talking about but Steve didn't mention that it was woman.

Really it shouldn't matter, Natasha trusted Steve of course, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealousy welling up inside of her. They hadn't had a lot of time to spend together as of late, what with her taking back up ballet, missions, and just sometimes their schedule's just wouldn't match up. Now here Steve was spending some time with a neighbor he didn't really know. Plus this neighbor apparently wanted to sleep with him and Natasha couldn't help but get angry at the thought of someone trying to seduce Steve.

She knew Steve was unlikely to cheat on her but he was still a man and from what Natasha knew men could be weak around women and, maybe it was just her jealousy clouding her mind, but she felt to need to go check on him.

"Hey Sharon?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" said Sharon.

"I've got something for us to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Waiting in his apartment, Steve was getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" he yelled, pulling a Patriots jersey over his head.

"Yo it's just me!" shouted the voice Steve instantly recognized as Sam Wilson. He wondered what he was doing there.

"Hey Sam!" he said when he opened the door and Sam entered. "What are you doing in New York? I thought you said you were going to be stuck in DC this weekend."

"Oh well Tony called me up here for a test run on my new suit and I thought I'd hang out in New York for two or three days, come see my best friend," he said. "You look like you're going somewhere though. Got a date with Natasha?"

"Actually-," began Steve until he heard another knock on the door.

"Steve, it's Alexandria! Are you ready?" asked Alexandria.

Sam was looking at him, confused. "My neighbor," said Steve as he went over and opened the door. Standing there was Alexandria, dressed in a really short sweater dress. She gave Steve a huge smile. "Are you ready?"

"Almost I just need to grab a few things," he said as he turned around. That's when he saw Sam still looking at him confused. "Oh Alexandria I want you to meet my best friend, Sam Wilson. Sam meet my neighbor, Ms. Alexandria Lowe."

"Hello ma'am," said Sam, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi," she said, quickly as if she wished he wasn't even there. "Steve, hurry. I really want some coffee."

"Sorry," said Steve as he grabbed his apartment keys and a map with tons of highlights on it.

"Uh Steve?" asked Sam, "Can I talk to you really fast?"

"Sure," said Steve. "Give me a minute to talk to Sam."

"Ok," she said, "I'll be waiting downstairs." So she left.

"What are you doing with her?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve. "We're just going out for coffee and I'm going to give her this map of things she should check out. You know just being neighborly. I realized I don't really know any of my neighbors so I wanted to start and she told me she just moved here recently and I thought I could help show her some things."

"Ok look Steve, I know you probably know a thing or two about women but I know a lot more about women of this time period," said Sam.

"And?" asked Steve, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Steve you may think that she just wants to be neighbors and wants your help on what restaurants to order take out from or what parks to go sit in but I'll just tell you straight up: she wants in your pants," said Sam.

"Sam, come on. Not all women in the 21st century think about having sex with every guy they meet," said Steve.

"Well if they look at guys like she was looking at you then they do," said Sam.

"Sam, I'm telling you, I don't think that she's trying to get me to have sex with her. We're just neighbors. Now I'll see ya later. If you want you can hang out here. I've got drinks in the fridge and I think some mircowave meals in the freezer," said Steve as he headed to the door.

"No it's fine," said Sam. "I'll just catch up with you later."

"Alright, see ya!" said Steve as he headed down the stairs.

Sam headed out behind Steve but just as he was about to get in his car he was pulled into a black Corvette Stingray that he knew could only belong to one person.

"What the heck are you two doing?" he asked as he adjusted himself in the front seat beside Sharon.

"We're going to go stakeout Steve and his neighbor. Make sure she doesn't try to do anything to him," said Natasha.

"Oh, do I detect some jealousy in your voice, Natasha?" asked Sam.

"I am not jealous of her, I am concerned about Steve," said Natasha.

"Ok, but, why did you two have to pull me into this?" he asked.

"Come on Sam," began Sharon, "you can't tell us that you actually like this girl and don't want to spy on them for a bit."

Sam thought for a moment. "Well she did come off as a little bitchy. Ah, why not? I've got nothing better to do."

XXXXXXXXX

Sitting at an outdoor table at the Thanks a Latte cafe that was just a short walk from Steve's road, Steve was showing Alexandria places she should visit that he'd highlighted on a map. "And here is a really good place for shawarma and the guy who owns it, Emir, is really nice. It's actually a funny story of how we all went there-"

Suddenly Steve felt her leg and shoulder bump his as she moves closer and he stopped talking.

She was looking at him, confused on why he stopped. "Go on I'm listening," she said.

"R-Right. Where was I? Oh yeah so the reason we first went there was that Tony had mentioned shawarma after-"

Suddenly Steve felt her rubbing his knee and thigh and he quickly scooted away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What were you doing?" he said.

"Nothing," she began, "Just trying to get you in the mood."

Steve just looked at her confused. "Get me in the mood? It sounds like you're wanting us to have sex."

She just laughed. "Well, yeah. I mean this is our first date but it can just be pretty casual sex. We don't have to be exclusive or anything."

Steve didn't even know what to say. Sam was right; she just wanted to have sex with him. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lowe but I've got a girlfriend and besides sex is for marriage."

Alexandria just grinned. "Steve, it's the 21st century. The absence thing has been over for years. So has the whole girlfriend thing. Everyone cheats and so long as you don't tell her then is anyone really getting hurt?" She started scooting closer to him. "Now come on, what do you say about going back to my place?"

Steve quickly stood up to get away from her. "I'm sorry but no."

Alexandria jumped up, angry. "Are you serious? I mean look at me. Men don't turn this down, girlfriend or not."

"You're a very pretty woman Ms. Lowe and I'm sure that there is a man out there who will take you up on your offer of sex but I could never cheat on my girl. I love her too much to do anything to hurt her," said Steve.

"Then why did you even go out on this date with me?" she shouted.

"Well I didn't think it was a date. I was just trying to be a good neighbor and show you a few places to visit and stuff," he said.

"Ugh, you are the weirdest guy I have ever met," she said as she stormed away.

Steve sat back down at the table, confused. People really had changed he realized. Sometimes just trying to be neighborly could be taken by some as showing romantic interest.

Thinking of romantic interest, Steve's phone began buzzing in his pocket and he saw it was Natasha. "Hey Nat," he began.

"I love you," were the first words out of her mouth.

Steve was a little surprised at the sudden proclamation. "I love you too. Hey do you want to meet up? My neighbor left if you want to meet me at the coffee place down from my apartment."

"Well actually," she began, "look to your left."

Steve did and saw Natasha, Sharon, and Sam sitting in her car. They all waved as they started getting out of the car.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked.

They all looked around at each other before Sharon said, "You know I think we'll let Natasha explain and me and Sam will go look at the menu. Sam, come on."

So the two of them went and sat at Steve's table leaving Steve and Natasha standing there. "You three were spying on me, weren't you?"

"Maybe," she said.

"Natasha, why? Don't you trust me? I'm always honest with you. Yesterday, I even told you I was going out for coffee with a neighbor," he said.

"It's not that I didn't trust you. I didn't trust her and for good reason," said Natasha. Then she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Not that I had anything to worry about. I was pretty sure you wouldn't give in. It just feels good to hear it too though."

"You could hear it all?" he asked.

"Sharon hacked your phone and it was like a microphone. You might want to remind Stark he needs to fix it like he has the rest of ours," she said.

"I will," he began. "So if you knew I wasn't going to do anything why were you really here spying?"

"I told you to watch out for her," she said.

"Sure you weren't just a little jealous I was spending time with some other girl," he asked.

Natasha shook her head but she was also a little red. "N-no. I don't get jealous."

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. It was cute that she couldn't admit was a little jealous. "Good cause you don't have any reason to be."

"Guys!" shouted Sharon, "Sam's going to go in and order! What do you all want?"

Steve and Natasha smiled at each other. "Let's go get some lunch," he said.

And so the rest of the day was spend with Natasha, Steve, Sam, and Sharon enjoying some friendly conversation, hot coffee, and chocolate creme-filled donuts.

* * *

><p>Like Natasha said it's always good to hear how much someone loves you that cheating would never even pass their mind. And of course Steve loves Natasha that much. It's also nice to see Sam and Sharon for a bit and know that your friends are always there to help you in a stakeout. Anyway in the next chapter it's an awkward Thanksgiving dinner (remember that this is going in order from the end of Just Another Day in Paradise so that's why we are talking about Thanksgiving in February). I really wish I could do the Valentine's Day chapter with Valentine's Day coming up but there is no way I would get it wrote in the next 4 days anyway. So back to the next chapter it will include Steve and Natasha trying to cook a Thanksgiving dinner, appearances from almost all of our Avengers, and we get an surprise announcement from someone about something important! I don't know when I'll have it up but I will make a bet with you all. If Birdman wins Best Picture at the Oscars (which I think it has a really good chance too) or if American Sniper wins (this is a long shot but I really liked it and I'm rooting for it and Birdman in most categories) then I promise to have the next chapter up before March 10 (exactly one month from this chapter). Anyway, as always reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! See y'all next chapter! ;D<p>

Thank you to wolflehr, sailorraven34, and the two guests for the reviews and constructive criticism! Also thanks to all who followed and favorited.


	4. I'm Glad You're Here Just Loving

**Author's Note: **Woo! Congrats to Birdman on winning Best Picture (still kind of pissed that Micheal Keaton didn't win Best Actor but whatever that's a different story)! As promised I got this chapter up before March 10th! Go me! As always I'm sorry if anyone is too OOC. Here is Chapter 4: "I'm Glad You're Here Just Loving". This chapter's title comes from "I'm Glad" by Jennifer Lopez.

* * *

><p>It was about three days before Thanksgiving when Steve came up with his big plan. He and Natasha were lounging around in his living room, watching TV. They'd both had had a long week of mission and were totally wore out. Natasha had even curled up on his couch with her head in his lap. A commercial for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade and the Purina Dog Show had just when off when he asked the question. "Why don't we cook everyone a Thanksgiving dinner?"<p>

Natasha rolled over in his lap to stare up at him. "What?" she asked.

He looked down at her. "I think we should make everyone a traditional Thanksgiving dinner."

"What brought this about?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I saw the thing about the parade and it made be think about how my dad took me and Bucky to it a few times when we were kids. It was always pretty fun. Then when we got home my mom and dad would cook Thanksgiving dinner and we'd invite Bucky's family to come eat with us. Then usually at Christmas they'd return the favor and let us come to their home and eat. I just thought it'd be fun to get the team together and do something like that."

"That's sweet, Steve," began Natasha, "But can you cook? Cause I'll just admit it, I can't. Learning to cook seemed to come second to learning to kill in the KGB."

"Well, I used to cook some with my mother, mostly when she was feeling sick and dad had passed away. My dad was actually a really good cook though he wasn't the guy you'd expect to know a lot about it," he said, "Besides with directions and microwaves and stuff, how hard can it be?"

"Steve, I've been wiped out from this whole week and unlike you I don't have super solider serum flowing in my veins to constantly replenish my energy. I want to relax and planning and making a big dinner doesn't sound too relaxing," she said.

"But I'll be there to help and we can relax after it's done. It's just for us and the rest of the group. Just get a turkey, some potatoes, some bread, some stuffing, things like that."

"Why don't we just have Stark get own of his chefs to cook it?" she asked.

"Because that would defeat the purpose. We're trying to have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner which includes the tradition of actually making it. Come on, Natasha. It'll be fun and afterward you can rest all you want."

Natasha smiled at his enthusiasm. She sighed. "Fine, I'll help you," she said as she leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "Gosh, I'm getting soft."

"You're the best, Natasha," he said.

"I know," she began as she laid back down and turned toward the TV.

XXXXXXXXX

The next day, during a group meeting at Avengers Tower, Steve and Natasha invited everyone to their Thanksgiving dinner. After the meeting Natasha decided she would go meet with Sharon at the shooting range and invite her before heading to ballet class. That left just the boys sitting there to chat.

"Are you two really going to cook? I can have one of my personal chefs whip it all up if you want," said Tony.

"Sorry Stark but this is going to be a traditional, home-cooked Thanksgiving dinner," said Steve.

"Suite yourself," said Tony.

"Alright, I have a question," began Sam, "How are we all going to fit into your apartment? That thing is small."

"We'll make it work," said Steve, "Come on, guys. Get excited about this!"

"Well, it will be fun for all of us to get back together for something not a meeting," said Bruce, "The Halloween party at Clint's was the last time we really did anything together like this."

"That's the spirit, Bruce," said Steve.

"You know I have to admit I'm surprised Romanoff is helping you," said Tony.

"Why's that?" asked Steve.

"Doesn't really seem like cooking and party planning are Natasha's forte," said Tony.

"Well, they aren't really mine either," began Steve.

"I have to agree with Tony some," began Clint, "I don't think she'd have done this if it wasn't for you, Steve."

"Natasha is a little warmer around you," said Bruce.

"It's kind of funny to see her like that," said Clint.

"So when can we expect the wedding, the suburban home, and the kids?" asked Tony.

"Very funny, Stark," began Steve, "but me and Natasha have only been together a few months, it's nothing that serious."

"I don't know, Steve. It's pretty serious if you can crack Natasha's hard shell," said Clint.

"I wouldn't say that I cracked her shell," said Steve.

"Oh come on, Steve, Natasha can be pretty different around you sometimes," said Clint.

Steve thought about it. It was kind of true. Natasha wasn't as hard around him. She like to curl up on the couch and watch movies with him, something you wouldn't except her to do in her free time when you first met her. She laughed and smiled a lot more around him. If she kicked his ass in training she'd smile and kiss him after she did it. Around most people she was usually all business, all the time but around Steve she showed a different side.

"Ok I guess that is true but it's certainly not marriage serious," said Steve.

Tony began humming to the tune of K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

"Oh, hush, Stark," said Steve as he got up but then the rest of the group couldn't help but join in. "Alright laugh it up, guys," said Steve as he headed to the door. "This meeting is over by the way."

XXXXXXXXX

The day after that, one day before Thanksgiving, Steve and Natasha decided to go to the grocery store together to get what they needed to make their dinner.

"Ok so two cans of cranberry sauce, two packs of rolls, two boxes of stuffing, a bag of potatoes, wait-" began Natasha as they started down the aisles, "do we really have to get a bag of potatoes to mash? They make instant potatoes now."

"We're keeping it traditional, Natasha," he said.

She sighed. "Alright, if you say so. Anyway, paper plates and cups because you have nothing to eat off of, ingredients for a pecan pie for dessert, ingredients for a pumpkin pie for dessert, two cans of green beans, two cans of creamed corn, a turkey, obviously, and what is this? Various spices, rosemary a must?"

"To rub the turkey with," he said, "and I read rosemary was really good to put on it."

"You read all this?" she asked.

"I had a lot of free time after the group meeting yesterday," he said. "Speaking of spices, I think they're down this aisle."

So they went down the aisle and stared at the giant row of spices before them. "Good lord how many different spices can there be?" she asked. She reached over and pulled one off the shelf and turned it around to read. "Oh look it tells you what kind of meat and vegetables it's good on."

"That's helpful," he said as he leaned over her shoulder to look at it.

She leaned back against him and smiled. "It is isn't it?"

Steve started to wrap his arms around her but they quickly jumped away from each other when they heard a voice ask "Excuse me?"

They both turned to the left and saw a tiny, old woman standing there.

"I hate to bother you two but could you come help me get some cat food? The bag is pretty heavy and I can't get it into my cart," she said.

Steve shook his head. "It's no bother, ma'am. I'd be glad to help."

So Steve walked down to the end of the aisle with the woman and helped her get the cat food in cart. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, ma'am. Are you sure you don't need help getting that to the car?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, no. I can get one of the bag boys to help me. Besides I wouldn't want you to leave your wife all alone."

Steve got a little red. "Oh sh-she's not my wife. We're just dating."

The old woman looked over at Natasha, who was still looking over spices. "Well you might want to get on the stick with proposing, sonny. She looks like the kind of girl you don't meet everyday."

Steve turned around to look at Natasha and smiled. "You're right. She's something special."

"All the more reason that you should marry that girl. You know I used to work at a jewelry store, selling engagement rings and such, and I saw a lot of people who thought they were in love and who really were in love and let me tell you that that girl looks like she's really in love with you," she said. She then patted his arm. "Go back to her, sonny."

She then went back to cart and started to walked away but quickly turned around. "Oh and sonny? You better treat a girl like that right. Cause she looks like someone who's seen them all and none of them have been good. She probably sees something different in you and fell in love with that. So don't do anything to make her think she was wrong."

"Don't worry, I won't," he said.

She smiled at him and nodded her head as she walked away.

Steve went back over to Natasha who was laying a handful of spices in the cart. "Well you two sure had a long conversation. Reminiscing about the '40s or something?"

"No, she was just sharing some relationship wisdom with me," he said.

"Relationship wisdom?" she asked.

"Yeah, she thought we were married. She told me not to let you get away," he said.

"Well can you blame her?" asked Natasha with a grin. "I mean come on, Steve. You'll never meet someone else like me."

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "You're too good for me, Natasha. Now let's get the rest of these groceries."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was early Thanksgiving morning when Natasha arrived at Steve's apartment. He had just turned the parade on his TV and set the oven to preheat when she knocked.

"Hey," he said as he let her in.

"Hey," she replied, "you already getting started?"

"I was about to," he said, "Just going to get the turkey started."

"Ok, let's go," she said, walking into the kitchen.

So Steve pulled the turkey out of the fridge and set it on the counter. They stood there a moment, staring at it.

Natasha poked it. "It's as hard as a rock. I thought you said putting it in the fridge would defrost it."

"It was supposed to," he began, "I guess it just needed more time. Don't worry though. I'm sure the oven will still heat it up. Look I'll get the spices and we'll get it in the oven."

"Steve, you do know we have to take the gizzard and stuff out, right?"

"Oh yeah," he began turning back to the turkey, "I almost forgot." So Steve put his hand in the turkey and quickly pulled it out.

"What's wrong?" asked Natasha, "Too chicken to put you hand in a turkey?"

"It's like solid ice inside," he began.

"Are you kidding me?" she began, "Ok what now?"

"Maybe we should just let it set out for a minute to thaw some more then come back to it in a minute. Let's just get the potatoes on to boil," he said.

"Ok," she began. So Natasha went to fill the pot up with water while Steve grabbed the potatoes. They put them on his stove to boil and decided to move on to the next thing. "Want to get started on the pies?" he asked.

"I'll take pumpkin, if you take pecan," she said.

"Deal," he said.

As they began on the pies, they heard the boiling over of the potatoes. Steve quickly turned around and saw the hot water spilling onto the stove and the floor. "Damn," he said as he rushed over to turn it down. In his rushing the pie he was working on flipped onto the floor. When Steve stepped toward the oven he didn't realize that the water had boiled over into the floor and slipped in the hot what. He bit his lip in pain as he fell to the floor.

Natasha quickly turned around when she heard the thump. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. Please turn that off and put a towel on the floor."

So Natasha grabbed a kitchen towel, threw it over the water, then stood to the side and reached over to turn the potatoes off. She then walked over and stood in front of Steve. "Did you burn you're foot?" she asked.

He shook his head as he slowly rose up. "Yeah but I've had worse."

She noticed he wasn't standing on that foot. "You should probably at least bandage it up. I'll go get some."

As Natasha walked into the bathroom she suddenly heard a beeping noise. She quickly ran into the room and saw the oven open and smoking and Steve trying to open a window cause the smoke detector was going off.

About the time he got the window open, the sprinklers in his apartment started going off. Steve and Natasha both stood there until the water died down and the smoke cleared out of the house. They were both soaked, the whole kitchen and living room where wet (thank goodness for leather furniture and wood floors though), and yet the first thing both of them did was look at each other and laugh.

Natasha made her way over to him as he sat down on his wet couch and she plopped down beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "We are perhaps the worse cooks ever," she said.

"Good thing we already have jobs that don't require that on the resume," he began.

She laughed. "At least there is that. But gosh, if we were ever married then we would have to live off take-out."

"Think it's time to call Stark for some back-up?" he asked.

"Most definitely," she said.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was later that night when everyone showed up at Steve's apartment. Steve and Natasha had mopped up all the water and cleaned the kitchen up before Tony's chefs had come with all the food, earlier. It was laid out all around Steve's kitchen table and counters. Steve and Natasha were still in there messy, half-damp clothes from earlier, sitting on the now dry couch watching A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving as everyone piled in.

"Wow!" was the first reaction everyone had to seeing the food, though after they got a look at Steve and Natasha and they explained that the cooking didn't go well everyone's reaction was ultimately laughter.

"At least you two gave it a shot," said Bobbi.

"At least we got free food out of it either way," said Clint.

"Well everyone, let's grab some plates and enjoy this fine dinner!" said Tony.

So everyone grabbed the paper plates and cups and plastic silverware and headed around the kitchen getting their food, chatting, and laughing as they bumped into each other. Eventually everyone was sitting all around Steve's apartment, enjoying the meal and catching up.

"This really was a good idea," said Sharon.

"Yeah it's nice to be together like this," said Bruce, "even if we are a little cramped."

"Just don't Hulk out or we'll really be screwed on space," said Tony. Everyone, even Bruce, couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Bruce is right though. It is pretty fun to be together not during some battle," said Sam. "And this dinner really makes us feel like one big family."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Speaking of family," began Clint as he stood up and put his arm on Bobbi's shoulder. "We have an announcement to make."

"Clint and I are going to have a baby," said Bobbi.

Immediately the room exploded in shouts of "congratulations", "oh my gosh", and "we're so happy for you".

Clint and Bobbi smiled at each other. "Thanks, you guys. We're really excited."

"When are you due?" asked Natasha.

"I'm two months along so we are due in June," said Bobbi.

"You two going to get hitched before the baby gets here?" asked Tony.

"Well we talked about it and we decided to wait until after the baby's born," said Clint.

"That's so good for you two," said Sharon.

"Can't believe there will be a little baby Avenger soon," said Natasha.

"Well we really couldn't either," said Bobbi, "but it's just one of life's little surprises, a good one though." She turned around and smiled at Clint. "A really good one."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Steve and Natasha were cleaning up his apartment, picking up trash, storing leftovers, and washing the dishes that the chefs had brought to return to Tony later.

"Can you believe that Clint and Barbara are going to have a child and getting married?" asked Steve, washing the dishes.

Natasha shook her head. "Nope. It's a nice surprise though I don't know that it's a good idea."

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

"A kid with the work that they do?" she began, "Plus having to plan a wedding after it's born? That will sure be a juggling act to see."

"I guess that's true," began Steve, "but I'm sure they can make it work. They love each other and my mother always told me love is what makes a life with someone else easier."

Suddenly Steve felt Natasha's lean against his back. "Can you imagine marrying someone, starting a family?"

"Maybe," said Steve. "Can't you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Marriage is never really something that had ever passed my mind in any of my relationships. I doubt I'm fit for really living forever with someone else."

"You don't think you could live forever with me?" he asked.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she teased.

It was quiet for a moment as he dried his hands and turned to face her. "Not yet," he said.

She paused a moment, a little surprised by his comment, before speaking. "Well, since you brought up living with you, how about I get a little test run by spending the night? I really don't feel like heading back to my apartment so I was thinking I could crash on the couch."

"Sure," he began, "I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow from my bedroom."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, I'm going to go sit down."

So Steve went to get the blanket and pillow. When he went back in the living room he saw Natasha curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He thought back to three days ago when Natasha had talked about how tired she was and he guessed it had all just caught up with her.

He smiled as he placed the cover over her. He expected that to jolt her awake but she didn't even twitch.

Looking at her sleeping so peacefully, Steve couldn't help but wonder what it might be like if they were married. He'd get to go to bed with Natasha every night, wake up beside her every morning. They could buy a little house together, maybe start a family like Clint and Bobbi.

He laughed a little as he turned the lights off and headed back to his room. That was all a long way away of course and he sure was thankful just to have Natasha in his life for the little moments like this for now. He was thankful to know that she would always be there.

* * *

><p>So marriage is a long way away for our pair...or is it? No it isn't; I'm not going to have them marry after like three months. But for the future...hmmmm? Anyway a wedding is not in the next chapter. The next chapter is Christmas time! Again we get short appearances from most of our other Avengers, mainly Sam and Sharon! Plus Natasha has gotten Steve the perfect gift but she says she doesn't want anything when he asks what to get her. Still he's determined to find something she wants! But back to this chapter for a minute. Clint and Bobbi are going to have a kid! Yay! Of course we are all excited for them as everyone is! Also it's nice that Steve is just thankful for having Natasha around. No need to rush there relationship because it's nice just to be as they are sometimes. And at least he knows she's always there for him. Anyway I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but hopefully it will be soon. My school's spring break is the second week in March so maybe I'll find some time to write and give you all a nice chapter! Anyway, as always reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! See y'all next chapter! ;D<p>

Thank you to Ealasaid Una, Thegirlwonder09, LawLady562, KTstoriesandstuff, and the 1 guest for the reviews and constructive critisicm! Also thanks to all who followed and favorited!


End file.
